Fight for Control
by xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Sequel to "Darkness Rising". It's the fight for control and the Power. The Rangers must do all they can to stop the Evil mastermind, Derek, and Xander from exterminating the Rangers from existence. Rated T just in case. Mentions/implied of various relationships. Includes seasons Mighty Morphin to Samurai!
1. Time Travel

"He is _so_ dead when I get my hands on him." Vida announced as she paced and bit on her thumbnail. "What are we supposed to do?"

Jayden answered, "Fix the timeline." Everyone stared at him quizzically, confused at his suggestion-more like order. "He wants us all to be here to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all, but we can't let that happen. Our timelines are probably in chaos and all of us coming here isn't going to help. We need to bring back the order to the timeline. If something happens in this timeline, then the future will change. We'll have to fight the Darkness, but in our respective timelines."

Pursing his lips, Mack walked over to Spencer, "We need to bring them back. I'm going to ready the device that Dad was working on." Mack started to head back downstairs.

"Mack." Will called as Mack stopped and gave a serious look which silenced Will's incoming statement.

Mack examined the other Rangers and clenched his jaw, "We're finishing this. Once and for all. This enemy will _not_ get the upper hand on us and we _will_ stop him." He looked at all of the Rangers again. "In _our_ timelines. Get ready, you're all in for a bumpy ride." He left without another word.

Mike turned to Jayden, "I get why we have to go back, but what about the others? _This_ is their timeline. They're just older, aren't they?"

Stepping forward, Sky answered, "For you and I, we aren't Rangers yet. For them," Sky gestured to the older Rangers "they are, but he's most likely going to go to the beginning of each of our times. He'll try to destroy us before we even get a glimpse of being a Ranger. And if that happens, it'll be too late. All we have to do is go to our beginnings and stop him from getting in a two mile radius from our younger selves."

"Why two miles?" Dax asked.

Sky shrugged, "Just to be safe."

"It won't be a problem for Overdrive." Adam announced. "Your timeline will be safe from this. We'll make sure of it. All you need to do is keep the present from being altered by this. Whatever happens, you do _not_ try to help any of us. This fight is none of your concern. I'll make sure to contact the other groups of Rangers that are coming and tell them the same thing." Adam picked up his morpher and walked downstairs, turning on one of the screens and putting on a secure channel-much to Mack's dismay.

Mack huffed, "You better hope this works."

Adam nodded, "It is." He said confidently. Pressing a button, Adam relayed the following message. "Attention all Power Rangers from all timelines! Attention all Power Rangers from all timelines! This is Adam Park from Mighty Morphin. Overdrive Timeline is safe from the danger we are facing, but our own timelines are a different story. I will be sending coordinates to you shortly and you have only one mission." Adam turned to Mack, who nodded, and turned back to the screen. "Stop the Darkness from spreading. This newfound Darkness must _not_ reach or make any contact with your younger selves. It _will_ disrupt the timeline and in the future, the Darkness could conquer the Earth." He started sending coordinates to all of the Rangers' morphers.

" _We_ are Rangers." Someone said as Adam turned around and spotted Tommy, who walked towards the computer and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. " _We_ are the Earth's protectors. _We_ are the heroes of the universe. No matter what timeline we're in. No matter what hardships we go through. We're Rangers until the end. And we'll stop at nothing until we defeat the evil that continues to grow." Tommy nodded and took a few steps back as Adam nodded his thanks.

Tori walked up to the monitor and informed, "The following Rangers are not to be trusted at all. Bridge Carson, Red Ranger of Space Patrol Delta. Cameron Watanabe, Samurai Ranger of Ninja Storm. Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger of Ninja Storm. Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger of Ninja Storm." Tori continued with the names and sent images of the Rangers to the Rangers' morphers as Adam walked next to Mack and sighed.

"What are we supposed to do about the whole Ranger teams that he has?" Kira asked. "I mean, how are their timelines going to get fixed?"

"Extra Rangers will take care of it." Adam simply stated as Vida and Chip walked into the room.

Tori suddenly stopped and took a deep breath as a hologram of Xander appeared in the middle of the room. "Xander Bly, Green Ranger of Mystic Force. He is considered an enemy, but not like the Rangers I have just mentioned. Just like the monsters you fight today, Xander is to be treated in the same way. He has given up being a Ranger to becoming an enemy of Earth. At any cost, you must not hesitate... to obliterate him."

Vida's eyes widened and pulled Tori aside as Kira took over for Tori, explaining to the Rangers about what had happened after Toby found the communicator at his desk. Vida clenched her jaw, "What are you doing?" Tori sighed as Vida continued, "You can't just _obliterate_ Xander. He's our _friend_ and he's a _Ranger_. You don't just go around obliterating your friends."

"Vida, I know you're worried, but you shouldn't be. Xander betrayed us, he betrayed us all by siding with the enemy _willingly_." Tori felt like she couldn't stress that word enough. "I've heard many times that that never goes well and we can't risk it."

"Xander has an explanation for this. He always has a plan, even though some of those plans don't work. Just trust me on this, Tori. Tell the Rangers to contact me if they ever see even a glimpse of Xander. I'll make sure he comes to his senses." Vida promised.

"Traveling through time so much will-" Tori was interrupted.

Raising her hand to silence Tori, Vida informed, "I'll face the consequences head-on. No matter what, I'll be careful and get Xander back to his old self."

Turning to the others in the room, Tori silently asked for their help and Sky sighed, stepping forward. "The consequences of time travel are dangerous and when the consequences happen, it can't be reversed. You understand that, right?"

Vida nodded, "I can handle it. I just want everything to be back to the way it was."

Pursing his lips and nodding, Sky glanced at the floor then back up at Vida, "It's your choice and no one can stop you." Sky walked over to the computer and pressed a button, announcing. "If any Ranger out there spots a glimpse of Xander Bly, you must report it to Vida Rocca, Pink Ranger of Mystic Force, immediately. She will take care of him." He let go of the button and walked to Vida. "I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm saving a friend, which is what we do as Power Rangers." Vida shot back, venomously.

"Xander doesn't seem to be doing that." Mack mumbled.

Shooting a glare at Mack, Vida clenched her hands, "He is _better_ than this. He _knows_ what he's doing. Watch. In the end, he'll be the one to save us all."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in him." Tommy pointed out.

"He's my friend." Vida stated simply.

"We'll see if you're right. But for now, all of the Rangers will consider him the enemy." Sky replied and walked upstairs to get ready for time travel. Vida soon followed and was greeted by Chip at the exit of the house, but kept walking and ignoring Chip.

Chip watched her for a moment as she walked across the grassy green field, then fully turned in her direction. "V." Chip called warningly with his arms crossed over his chest. The way Chip called her made her stop, but she didn't turn to face him. "I know you're worried about Xander, but you're not the only one who is. I don't know if the others even care, but I do. Xander's my friend and he's yours too, so this is tough for both of us. But I feel like it's harder for you than anyone."

Turning around, Vida slowly approached Chip, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She was honestly curious.

Biting his lip, Chip looked away for a few moments before looking back at her, "You love him, don't you." It sounded more like a statement than a question. Vida immediately looked away from her longtime best friend and clenched her jaw, turning to walk away suddenly uninterested in the conversation they were having. "V, wait." Chip said sternly and she stopped again. "No matter what your intentions are for saving Xander, I will back you up whether you like it or not. Just promise me you won't risk your like to save him."

Vida wanted to turn around and slap him in the face for thinking that she even remotely loved Xander, but maybe he was right. Vida shook her head, this was not the time to dwell on if Chip was right or not because he obviously wasn't. Finally, she turned to face him, "I can't promise that."

"Then I'll risk my life for you." Chip replied without hesitation. "Without a doubt, I'll protect you." Vida scoffed but said nothing and started to leave. "Because you could obviously do more good than I ever could." Once again, Vida stopped. There was something about his voice that made her always want to listen and fix any problem he may have.

Sighing, Vida looked at him and walked over, hugging him. He didn't immediately return the hug, in fact, he was stiff for about ten seconds, but then he melted into her embrace and held onto her, putting his face in the crook of her neck as Vida stared at the sky and then closed her eyes. "Chip." She started and whispered the rest, "Charlie,"-she hadn't called him that in a long time-"you're one of my best friends and I know you better than anyone else does. Trust me when I say, you already have done more good than I could ever do in a lifetime. You've already proven that. Please, understand that." After a moment, Chip nodded and stepped away from Vida as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin.

"Well, come on then." She called as she started walking and he nodded, following after her. "Xander's not gonna wait. And by the way, Chip, I'm pretty sure I'm not the one in love. It's you." Vida simply said, which caused Chip to freeze in his steps and turn a dark shade of red as Vida laughed and continued to walk like nothing happened.

He loved Vida? He didn't even think about it until she mentioned it and now it made him really wonder. Did he mention to her that she may have feelings for Xander because he had feelings for her? _Does_ he have feelings for her? Or was Vida saying that he had feelings for Xander? No, he wasn't gay. Right? The more he was exposed to those thoughts, the more he noticed how true-or at least, he thinks it's true-and real those feelings were. But then he realized that he couldn't love her or him. Love was too dangerous when you're a Power Ranger. So, he pushed those thoughts away-despite how much he wanted to keep pondering on it-and called after his friend. "V, hold on! Wait for me!" He finally found feeling in his legs and jogged after her, catching up to her and walking with her around the Hartford house.

"It's dangerous." Xander stated, staring at a monitor that showed Vida and Chip walking and talking and he turned it off. Despite not being able to hear their conversation, he knew part of their conversation.

"What's dangerous, my beloved Ranger?" The evil mastermind asked and smiled at the Ranger.

"To keep them, the Rangers, alive." Xander simply answered. "They're a threat to your plan. If you order me to eliminate them now, you won't have to worry about them any longer."

The evil mastermind smiled wickedly and stood, walking towards Xander, who stood his ground and continued to look forward, and the mastermind circled around him. "I'm well aware of their interference to my plans so far, but you forget to consider that _you_ are also a threat to my plan. Although you are willingly serving me now, I'm not so sure I could trust you later on, if I tried to kill someone close to you."

Turning slightly to look at the mastermind behind him, Xander reluctantly continued to look forward. "I promised my allegiance to you, Master, and I will _not_ betray you. After all, none of the Rangers would trust me anyway after what I've done, there's no point in running back to them or even trying to save them. They would kill me once they get the chance, so I must do the same to them." Xander explained.

"Oh, beloved Ranger of mine, you must realize that once you're a Ranger, you're always a Ranger. So, once I don't need you anymore or if you defy me, it will be the end for you."

"I'll be waiting." Xander said without hesitation.

"Such dedication! Too bad your heart is on the wrong side. Derek!" He called as Derek walked in moments later. "I want you and my beloved Ranger to examine the Rangers' moves from afar. They will be looking for you and they will not hesitate to destroy both of you. Do not attack anyone, I will take care of the assaults on the Rangers and once I display a signal, I want both of you to head to Mystic Force and destroy the Mystic Rangers. Make sure to bring Madison with you. This will test your loyalty to me." The evil mastermind pointed at Xander who seemed unaffected by the command. "Go, now." The two left and the mastermind turned back to the monitor and turned it on, the Delta Base appeared on screen.

Smiling, the mastermind called for Bridge, who came in without question, "It's time to pay a visit to your friends." He laughed maniacally as Bridge stared at the screen and clenched his jaw.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Look who's back! Yea, I know, I'm so late as it is. I mean, I made you guys wait for like two years and I'm very sorry about that. I had other fics to work on and I got busy. Sorry! Anyway, we're up on part two of this series and don't forget to tell me if you guys like it or not. Or don't, y'know that's okay too. I will update less frequently than last time, but I will update nonetheless. Don't forget to bother me on how much you want me to continue because sometimes I don't have enough inspiration to continue. See ya!**


	2. The Empath

**I am extremely sorry! I really wish I could make it up to you guys by publishing multiple chapters in one day, but I'm not quite ready for that. My life has been really hectic and I had to finish my studies before updating. I will post two chapters today, however. Please leave me reviews, it helps me know that there are people out there who actually like my writing and I've just been down a lot lately. Thank you in advance!**

 **debaVsdeba: I am sorry to really disappoint you on leaving it like this for six or so months. To be honest, I really was going to update at least once a week, but I realized too late that my school just got a lot harder than I thought it would. I'm really, extremely sorry. Hopefully, the two chapters I post today will somewhat make up for it.**

 **Son of Whitebeard: Glad you do! I always love shipping my favorite OTPs from the different seasons.**

* * *

"All time travels were successful." Spencer announced and started walking upstairs as Adam sighed in relief and started monitoring the Rangers as they started their mission of keeping the evil away from their younger selves.

An alarm sounded and Adam immediately checked what was attacking the city as the Overdrive Rangers came down. "Sector C, Zone 5. Moltor." Adam said simply as they nodded and headed off without hesitation.

Vida came down and Chip followed soon after, "Who's helping Nick?" She asked curiously as the two looked at the various monitors that showed the Rangers carefully watching their younger selves and their surroundings.

"Billy and Kim." Adam answered curtly as he continued to monitor the Rangers. "Oh no..." He spotted a glimpse of their enemy near the edge of Newtech city and he didn't have the time to actually investigate if it was even the evil mastermind, so he informed the SPD Rangers quickly. "Sky, he's coming for you guys. Be careful." Then he identified another figure and that's when he knew that the enemy was there. "Bridge is just north outside of Newtech City." Adam said as he saw Sky tell the other Rangers and they started their vehicles and drove north.

"Is Xander there?" Vida asked and examined the monitors once more as Chip placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed-the touch somehow assured her. Adam shook his head and Vida huffed in frustration, "Please keep looking and tell me when someone sees him."

"No problem."

The two walked upstairs and they sat on the couch, "Before he came back from here, he must have encountered him." Chip said thoughtfully as Vida eyed him, but didn't say anything. Chip suddenly started standing, "Think about it, Xander started acting weird when he came back from helping the Overdrive Rangers. Maybe those Rangers are evil too!"

Vida shook her head, "No, Mack was too mad at his dad to be under the influence of the enemy."

"Maybe they're just really good actors?" Chip shrugged.

Chuckling, Vida shook her head again, "Don't worry, you won't be questioning Rangers' alliances anymore when we talk to Xander."

"You really think that they're going to let us talk to him?" Chip asked and sat down next to her. "I mean, they're probably going to kill us on sight." Vida raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, right... Yea, sorry... But he still has his will, so talking will be good for him and maybe we could free him of whatever spell he's under, if he's under any spell at all, which he probably isn't."

"Why?" Vida asked suddenly as Chip turned to her curiously and silently told her to continue her thought. As if she read his mind, Vida continued, "Why did Xander do it? Why did he agree to be on the side of Darkness? It just doesn't make sense to me! Xander was always the one who fought for the Light. He never gave up and he was the last one-in my eyes-who would actually switch sides. He just threw it all away like a wet paper towel!" Vida shook her fists in anger.

"Hey! Hey, hey... Calm down, okay?" Chip placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and looked at her sympathetically as Vida put her face in her hands and took deep breaths to calm herself down. "Like you said, 'Xander has an explanation for this'. When we talk to him, he'll realize what he's done and come back to our side for good. The side where he belongs." Chip said with a smile. "He's still the same Xander we both know and love and even the Darkness couldn't change that. And I promise you that if Xander doesn't change sides when we try to talk to him, I'll let you take care of him as you'd like and I'll make sure that nobody interferes."

Removing her hands from her face, Vida smiled and turned to Chip, "Thanks, but Xander _will_ switch. If he doesn't, then I'll know for sure that he never existed. That everything was a lie or maybe he's an impostor."

Chip laughed, "You're sounding a bit like me!"

Vida was about to reply, but her morpher beeped and she immediately picked it up, "Yes...? What timeline again...? Is he still there...? We'll take care of it." She hung up and enlightened Chip, "Xander's in our timeline and he's looking for us." They immediately stood and ran downstairs as Adam had already readied the time travel machine. They went to a small platform as Adam activated the time travel device and soon they saw their own colors appear around them.

* * *

"Not so fast!" Someone yelled as Sky, Rocky, and Aisha drove out of Newtech city and immediately stopped when shots fired in front of them. "You're coming with us, Rangers." The rest of SPD walked in front of the them and laughed at them.

Sky growled, they didn't have time for this. "Jack! Z! Syd! Listen to me, you need to fight the Darkness. If I can, so can you!"

"Not a chance!" Jack laughed once more as Z and Syd took out their morphers. "SPD Emergency!" They yelled in unison.

"Take care of Syd and Z, I'll take care of Jack." Sky told Rocky and Aisha as the two nodded and took out their morphers.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky yelled.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Aisha shouted as the two morphed and started fighting the two Rangers.

Sighing, Sky walked towards Jack, who stood still unimpressed, "Are you going to take advantage of me choosing not to morph?" Jack asked coldly as Sky stayed silent and continued walking until there were several feet in between them. "You may have trained at the academy, but fighting on the streets was more experience than that." Jack went into a fighting stance, but Sky refused to fight his former leader.

"Those same streets that you protected because you wanted to help the poor?" Sky asked as Jack hesitated, but shook it off immediately. "Fighting on the side of Darkness won't help you protect the streets, Jack. In fact, you're destroying those beloved streets of yours. They need you to keep them safe and secure and at home because you're all they have." Suddenly, Jack fell to his knees and the Darkness spilled out of him. He fell forward and Sky caught him in time, "That's a better color."

"Thanks." Jack replied weakly as Sky smirked.

"Come on, let's talk some sense into the girls." Sky said and assisted Jack in standing up. "Rocky! Aisha!" He called, "Fall back, we'll take care of this and if we need help, give it. But once we're done here, you need to find the enemy. He's here somewhere." Rocky and Aisha nodded and slowly moved away from Syd and Z as they eyed each other carefully and cautiously.

Finally gaining enough strength, Jack yelled, "Hey, Z!" The said Ranger looked over, "We never had that battle that you wanted to desperately win, but SPD got in the way and then your dreams came true." Z sent a roundhouse kick Jack's way, but he dodged just in time and continued to talk. "You got to do something bigger and better than stealing food and clothes for the poor." Jack jumped over her before she could sweep him off his feet. "You got the opportunity to make a difference in the world and you still can, but fighting with him won't change anything. You're better than this, Z!"

Z's eyes widened as she fell to her knees and the Darkness spilled out of her. Jack caught her before her face connected with the ground and Z looked up at her friend. "Jack..." She said, smiling. "I'm still winning that battle." Jack chuckled and helped her up as they looked over to see Sky catch Syd as the Darkness flew out of her. "Three down, one to go." Z reminded them as they regrouped with the others.

Sky turned to Rocky and Aisha, "Good luck and be careful." The two Rangers nodded and left as Sky looked at his teammates. "Now for the hard part." He said as they nodded and got on the vehicles, speeding off towards the edge of the city.

Stopping the vehicles a good distance away from Bridge, who had his hands behind his back and appeared freakishly calm, the SPD Rangers got out and stood in a line in front of Bridge. "Watch the surroundings carefully, the enemy could sneak up on us. Keep Bridge distracted and at all cost, do _not_ injure him." Sky ordered quietly and heard a chorus of 'Yes, sir'.

"Happiness." Bridge said out of the blue as the others exchanged looks, confused at the random word. "Relief. Determination. Anger. Sadness." Bridge lifted his head to eye his former fellow Rangers and friends. "Fear."

"Bridge, we're here to help you." Jack said sincerely.

"What do you fear the most, Rangers?" Bridge asked, as if he didn't even hear Jack. "Is it a tiny insect approaching you? An enemy looming over you about to execute you? Or perhaps it's falling from a tall building and knowing that you have no time to regret any decisions you made until you've almost hit the ground?" Bridge examined them again and sighed, "No, it's much more than that, right? You all fear the same thing right now, I can _feel_ it." Sky clenched his jaw and realized too late that the empath was reading their auras, so he quickly put up mental shields. "Too slow." Bridge sing-songed and moved his gaze to the ground. "I already know every thought you thought, even before you arrived. I know your plans and they will not work."

They knew that already. Once they came here, they knew that the enemy would put Bridge against them. They knew that they wouldn't give it their all if Bridge was there to fight them and it crushed them to know that they couldn't do anything to save their friend. Reasoning with him wasn't an option for them anymore and Bridge knew that. He knew that they would do their best to get their best friend back, but how? They didn't have an answer and that was when they all lowered their guards.

Smiling wickedly, Bridge looked up at them and took out his morpher. "SPD Emergency!" He morphed into the Red SPD Ranger and took out the Delta Blasters, immediately shooting at the Rangers as the shots connected and they were soon on the ground. They painfully sat up and looked at Bridge with both fear and shock. "My genetic powers go beyond the Ranger uniforms, I can still feel every emotion that crosses your minds."

"Would now be a good time to morph?" Syd asked.

"No. We can't, not yet." Sky answered and got up with the others following. They only had one option and it had to work or else they would lose Bridge to the Darkness. "Bridge, I know you're in there, buddy! Listen to me, you have to fight it. This isn't you!" Sky tried to reason with him, but he only laughed.

"Bridge is gone!" He shouted and raised the Delta Blasters again, shooting at them, but this time they dodged the lasers and held their morphers firmly. "Enlighten me, Rangers. How will you defeat me without hurting me, especially with one of you able to shield their thoughts and the rest of you unable to hide your thoughts?" His gaze moved to Z, Syd, then Jack.

Jack huffed, "Just because you know what I'm thinking, doesn't mean it'll stop me from taking you down!"

Sky extended his arm out before Jack could advance on Bridge, "Enough, we morph now. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD Emergency!" Sky morphed into the Blue SPD Ranger, Syd morphed into the Pink SPD Ranger, and Z morphed into the Yellow SPD Ranger as Jack stood back a bit to ensure that he didn't go back to base scarred. "SWAT Mode!" They yelled as their uniforms transformed.

"Take my advice and surrender to the Master and I'll spare you." Bridge offered and pocketed the Delta Blasters as they immediately refused his offer. "What a shame, I guess stubbornness comes with the suits." He commented offhandedly and added. "Would you mind if I beat you all to a pulp?"

"Never!" Z exclaimed as she ran forward and began to attack, going against Sky's orders for her to stop. "I want the old Bridge back!" Z said and continued to run towards him, firing at Bridge who easily dodged the oncoming attack. "The good-hearted Bridge who always wanted to help people no matter what people thought of him. The caring Bridge who would sacrifice himself to save another, even though we don't let him."

Simply batting her away, Bridge crossed his arms as Z rolled several times before coming to a stop and got up slowly, glaring at her former ally, "Pathetic," he spat, "Give me more of a challenge."

"The fair Bridge who did what was right, even if it was against regulations." Jack added.

"The sympathetic Bridge who stood up for the other cadets when they were being bullied!" Syd yelled.

Smirking behind his helmet, Bridge turned to Sky, "And what do you think of me?" The Blue SPD Ranger stayed silent and stared at Bridge with his jaw clenched. Bridge scoffed, "I should have _known_ that it wasn't true! Of course, you lied to me!" Bridge pointed accusingly at Sky, who clenched his hands, but did nothing. "Did you know that this Darkness shows your true colors? That it forces you to be you and not someone who you're trying to be?" The former Green Ranger pointed at them and laughed. "I'm gonna enjoy beating the SPD Rangers and take my rightful place-"

"Take your rightful place as what? A coward who once used his genetic powers for good?" Sky replied and took a few steps closer to Bridge. "Someone who enjoyed putting others before himself and made sure that those people could take care of themselves before he left their sides is still here. That's the Bridge. The real Bridge Carson. The Bridge Carson who's the Red Ranger of Space Patrol Delta. That's the Bridge that we know and love."

Bridge stared at them as they held their breath, "Sky..." Bridge called hopefully, but yelped in pain and held his head as the others ran over, examining Bridge carefully. "No!" Bridge yelled painfully as the pain grew immensely to the point where Bridge powered down and fought away from them. "Don't!" He warned.

"Bridge..." Sky muttered under his breath.

"Don't," he said more softly, "please don't touch me." The former Green Ranger grimaced and turned away from them, shakily putting on his gloves and breathing heavily. "He won't like this."

"You don't have to follow through with his plans anymore, Bridge." Syd reasoned.

"You don't understand." Bridge said softly, turning to them with tears forming. "He's shown me the truth. What I actually am." His gaze moved down to his gloved hands.

"That's not you." Sky replied. "We told you who you were! Who you are! You can't just-"

"What? Give up? Of course, I can give up! I'm the softy of the group to other people and I'm going to prove them wrong."

"You don't have to prove anything to them." Z said calmly. "Please, Bridge, this isn't you."

"You're better than those people." Jack added.

All of a sudden, Bridge started laughing, "You're right, Z. This isn't me." He said with a wicked smile. "My mission was to distract you and it worked. Your fellow Rangers need your help. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave." Bridge walked away and disappeared before they could stop him as something floated down and landed on the spot he once stood.


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Here's the second chapter I'm posting today! Hopefully this makes up for some lost time and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and give me any type of feedback that'll be helpful. Enjoy!**

* * *

Their colors faded slowly as they took in the scene before them. Vida and Chip stared at Madison standing over an unconscious Nick and the two scanned the area for any other threats which they didn't find. Vida was about to run to the Red and Blue Mystic Rangers, but Chip placed a firm hand on her shoulder and she looked at him angrily. Chip seemed unaffected by her anger, "It's a trap and you know it. They're trying to lure us out."

"I don't care, Nick could die!" Vida tried to run again, but Chip wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back as Madison pulled out her Magi Staff and raised it to the air. "Chip, let go of me!"

"You can't do anything, V." The Yellow Mystic Ranger whispered in her ear and examined the area around them again, still noticing that no one was there.

"No!" Vida yelled and struggled, "I can stop her! She won't be a killer after this! She won't!" She outstretched her right hand as if she could reach them from where they stood. "Let go! Please Chip!"

Chip kept his firm grasp around her and whispered calmly, "She won't be a killer. This is a trap and going over there could result in an ambush. Xander is waiting for us and he probably wants to prove his loyalty to the enemy by getting rid of us. Now stop struggling and look for a second." Vida took a deep breath and looked around for anything suspicious, quickly pulling them away from the spot they once stood to dodge vines that could have trapped them as the two fell to the ground. Chip released her and looked at the vine cage, "That was close."

Standing up and pulling Chip up with her, Vida spotted Xander walking towards them with his Magi Staff in hand, unmorphed. "Finally decided to join the party, mate?" Xander asked sarcastically as he stopped in front of them with Madison and Nick behind him. "I'll give you a front row seat to your own demise or maybe I'll make you watch Madison kill Nick then I'll kill Madison, then you two are next."

"Don't you touch them!" Vida warned angrily. "I _will_ put an end to you if you as so much as _touch_ either of them!" Vida was about to charge at the Green Mystic Ranger, but Chip held her back.

"He's trying to get you riled up, V. He wants you to get angry so you can act on your emotions and give him the upper hand. Don't fall for it because you might as well sign yourself up for a death wish and if you die, you won't be able to protect anyone. You won't be able to stop Xander." Chip explained quickly.

Xander scoffed, "Stop me? You won't be able to. I know both of you all too well to know that you won't be able to convince me to stop and because of that," Xander pointed his staff at Madison and Nick, "you won't be able to save the ones you love, much less the world." His staff started to glow as Chip finally let go of her and Vida ran towards Xander who just laughed and pointed his staff at her at the last second. Vines shot out towards Vida who continued to charge at Xander as Chip took out his morpher.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" He morphed into the Yellow Mystic Ranger and took out his Magi Staff. "Crossbow mode!" He aimed quickly and fired at the incoming vines as Vida tackled Xander to the ground. She was immediately pushed off when Xander morphed and he stood up, staring down at her and raising his Magi Staff. "V!" Chip yelled and ran towards them as Vida morphed and took out her Magi Staff, hitting Xander's Magi Staff out of his hand and getting up as Chip stood next to her.

Xander slowly turned his attention from his dropped weapon to Vida, "I'm unarmed. Finish what you've started and save the world from people like me."

"Power down." Vida announced and shook her head. "No, we just came here to talk."

"Wrong move." Xander muttered under his breath as his Magi Staff flew to his outstretched hand quickly. "Axe mode!" It transformed and Xander drew his axe back as Chip hurriedly stood in front of Vida to block her from the Green Mystic Ranger's attack. Chip fell to the ground as Xander smirked, "One down, one to go." Xander put his full attention on Vida as Chip struggled to get up and protect his friend.

"I'm not going to fight you." Vida replied as she started shuffling away from the injured Chip so she could take care of Xander herself-much to Chip's dismay. "I want to reason with you."

Xander laughed, "Reason with me? Oh mate, did you hit your head on something? There is no reasoning with me and there's no point in reasoning with me. Wake up, V! I'm on the dark side and I'm staying on this side whether you like it or not because quite frankly, I don't care what you think of me or what you want to say to me. Right here, right now, it's either you fight for your life to save your sister and friends or you give up and cross over and join us in destroying the world."

"There's a third option." Vida said and Xander raised an eyebrow. "I beat some sense into you." She got into a fighting stance and glanced at Chip who was getting up and slowly making his way towards Madison and Nick as Xander smiled amusedly and demorphed, getting into a fighting stance as well. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, both waiting for the other to make the first move, then they fought each other while Chip walked towards Madison and Nick and stopped when Madison pointed her Magi Staff at Chip and glared at him.

Putting his arms up to show he wouldn't attack, Chip asked, "Can I at least see if he's still breathing?" Madison didn't move and Chip took that as a sign that she wasn't going to let him get close to Nick and looked around one last time. _Wait a minute... where's Billy and Kim?_ Hearing fast footsteps behind him, Chip turned around fast enough to block the punches that the morphed Billy and Kim threw at him, but flew back from the sheer force of their punches and hit a tree hard, falling to the ground and looking up as Billy and Kim slowly walked towards him. "When am I going to catch a break?" Chip sighed and got up.

"There a problem?" A familiar voice asked from behind him and Chip didn't have enough time to protect himself as he was shoved forward into Billy and Kim who outstretched their arms in front of the Yellow Mystic Ranger and ran forward, causing Chip to run into their arms, flip backwards and hit the ground. "Ha! That worked out better than I expected." Chip groaned and slowly got up, looking behind him to see Derek standing there. "I was actually hoping you would give me a challenge." Derek laughed.

"Am I boring you?" Chip asked rhetorically and took a few steps back, his grip on his Magi Staff tightening. "Because if I am, you might as well just get rid of me now so you won't have to deal with me later."

Derek smiled, "As much as I'd love to, I was ordered to stand and watch while Xander takes care of you, the Mystic Rangers."

"He won't do it."

"If he knows what's good for him, he will."

 _"Chip! Vida!"_ Adam contacted them, which startled Chip at first, but he quickly recovered so Derek wouldn't suspect anything. _"You have to get out of there now! It's not-"_ Static filled their ears and the connection was lost. The Pink and Yellow Mystic Rangers glanced at each other as the two slowly started backing away from their enemies and eyed them warily.

"Retreating?" Derek suggested and smirked as the two Rangers went back to back. Demorphing, Chip grabbed Vida's hand quickly and ran for the time portal that appeared meters away, but an explosion occurred behind them and they were thrown forward, hitting the ground. "You're not going anywhere." Derek and Xander walked towards them as Chip and Vida got up and tried to close the gap between them and the time portal. Derek shot lasers at them and hit Vida on the leg, causing her to fall as Chip helped her up.

"Go without me." Vida said, but Chip was stubborn and refused to listen to her as he helped her up and they walked towards the portal. "Chip! Just let me go!" Vida struggled against his grasp, but Chip didn't let go and they were several feet away from the portal as Derek continued his attacks, but missed all of the shots.

"He's missing on purpose." Chip mumbled under his breath and noted it quickly, pushing Vida towards the portal. "Go, I can handle them. You're injured, so you won't be able to fight back." Chip said quietly and turned around to face their enemies, who were still walking painstakingly slow towards them.

Vida shook her head, "You're injured too."

"This isn't an argument, Vida!" Chip practically shouted and Vida was taken aback by his sudden burst of anger. "You need to tell Adam what happened and what will happen."

"What will happen?" Vida echoed.

"If what Derek said is true and I'm interpreting this right, then Xander is going to kill all of the Rangers. Reasoning is out of the question now, V. You have to fight for your life in this battle. Go." He said calmly as Vida clenched her jaw. She knew arguing with Chip at this point was useless and faced the portal.

Though, she hesitated and said, "Please don't leave me too. Please fight for your life." Chip didn't respond and she sighed quietly, walking into the portal and getting sucked into it. Chip morphed quickly and waited for Xander and Derek to make the first move. Xander and Chip got into a heated battle with punches, kicks, and magic, but Xander had the upper hand and quickly pinned the Yellow Mystic Ranger to the ground as Chip demorphed.

Looking up at the Green Mystic Ranger without a trace of fear etched onto his face, Chip said calmly, "So finish it." Xander only stared at him, "What are you waiting for?!" Chip yelled angrily as Xander slightly winced and got off him, hastily trapping him in vines so he couldn't get away. Chip gripped the vines, "What are you afraid of?! Why are you hesitating and keeping me alive longer?! Isn't it your _mission_ to destroy me?!" Chip continued to angrily shout at him and fell to his knees while Xander walked away. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Chip punched the vines repeatedly, causing his knuckles to get scratched up as beads of blood trickled down his hands.

"Well?" Derek asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Master said to destroy all of the Mystic Rangers and we're missing one, so this mission is pointless." Xander simply explained.

"This was to test your loyalty and from my standpoint, you aren't very loyal. I'm starting to think it's a mistake to keep you on our side."

"It's not a mistake."

"Then prove it to me and kill him."

"I don't need to prove anything to you." Xander argued.

"Then prove it to me." The evil mastermind walked up to them and looked at Xander pointedly. "Prove to me that you are on the right side." The Green Mystic Ranger clenched his jaw and nodded, walking over to the vine cage and morphing.

As Xander walked up to the cage and waited for his vines to move away, Chip looked up at him and stayed on his knees, glaring at him. Xander gripped his Magi Staff, "Axe mode!" It transformed and Xander raised his axe above his head as Chip venomously spat words at him that echoed in his head repeatedly. The Green Mystic Ranger brought his axe down on his victim.

 _"Welcome to the dark side, Xander. Hope you have a great time in hell."_


	4. Death

**A/N: Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Adam just informed me that Mystic Force _and_ SPD have encountered the enemy." Theo reported reluctantly as he walked up to his team. "This isn't good, we have to do something!"

Casey shook his head, "And what do you supposed we do? Find them throughout the timeline just to get lost forever? No, we're sticking to the plan because we could get hit next."

"Casey's right." Lily replied, "We have to be ready just in case he comes here. Theo, we're all worried about them, but we can't just leave this timeline defenseless."

RJ nodded in agreement, "There's risks we must take and risks that we must avoid, but remember all choices have consequences."

"Hopefully, we're making the right one." Dom said quietly and started walking out of the abandoned warehouse they took as a base of operations.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked, somewhat rudely. The Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger sighed and stopped, but didn't turn around and simply pointed at the ceiling as the others immediately understood that he was going to go up to the roof to think. Dom left with his head hung low and made his way up to the roof as the others sighed. Theo spoke up, "Pai Zhuq is heavily protected and nothing is getting inside, so there's no reason to even protect this timeline."

"Who said we were protecting Pai Zhuq?" The trio turned to RJ with raised eyebrows in surprise. "It's true that Pai Zhuq is protected. We're waiting for the three of you to leave the academy because that's when you're all the most vulnerable." RJ explained briefly and checked the time. "Ah, right on schedule." He said, amused, as he could hear fast footsteps approach the building, then fade into the distance.

Curious, the trio peeked out the warehouse and saw their past selves run around the corner, probably heading towards the pizza parlor. Turning back to RJ who only smiled in amusement, the trio stared at him puzzled and slowly walked towards the Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger. Casey pointed behind them and asked in bewilderment, "How did you know that we would be passing here at this time?"

"A master never tells." RJ said with a grin and was about to suggest a plan of action when a bloodcurdling scream interrupted him and echoed all around them. Instantly becoming alert, the Rangers looked around carefully as their eyes widened when they remembered that Dom was up on the roof. He was the only one outside. Just as they were about to run out of the warehouse, something fell through the ceiling and landed in front of them with a loud crack.

The body lay there motionless as a small pool of crimson expanded slowly and steadily under the body. The Rangers stared in shock at the bloody body of their teammate as Derek landed next to the body gracefully and looked down at his shoes when he noticed that he had stepped in the pool of blood on accident. Lifting his foot in disgust, Derek whined, "These were new too!" Huffing, Derek turned to his left as his expression turned evil when his gaze landed on the other Jungle Fury Rangers. "Oh sorry, did you need him?" He asked rhetorically and pointed down at the body innocently. "Oh, don't worry, he wasn't much of a challenge anyway." He pretended to wave away their concern and smiled wickedly. "Once he's done with that blasted Pink Mystic Ranger, he'll personally take care of all of you. Sadly, I'm only allowed to eliminate two of each team, but orders are orders. I'm not one to defy them." Derek reassured.

The Rangers stayed focused and alert as Derek spoke, except for Casey. Casey stared disbelievingly at the unmoving body of Dominic Hargan and tuned out the one sided conversation. He couldn't believe that Dom had been eliminated. One of the most sufficient and skilled members of Pai Zhuq, eliminated by what seemed to be a stab wound that pierced through his whole body. The blade went through his abdomen and exited his back. It looked like a clean cut and Casey stifled a whimper. This was too much and then Casey recalled Derek saying something about _two_ members of each team.

Casey's eyes widened in horror and saw Derek start to make his move. The Red Ranger quickly moved and pushed RJ out of the way as Derek grabbed Casey's shoulder with one hand to lift the Ranger up and pulled his other arm back all the way. "You were who I was going for." Derek whispered and grinned sadistically, thrusting his arm forward as a blade shot completely through Casey. Spitting out blood immediately, Casey saw dark spots in his vision as he was haphazardly dropped to the ground next to Dom. Casey slightly turned his head to hazily examine the Rhino Ranger and saw the distant, blank stare Dom had plastered on his face as tears threatened to roll down Casey's face and the Red Ranger knew the unbearable truth. Derek killed Dom. "Thanks for making it easier for me, Red." Derek laughed as the other Rangers started fighting him off unsuccessfully, but Derek started backing away. "Fortunately, for you, it's time to leave. Unfortunately, for you, we'll meet again very soon." With that, he fled quickly in the blink of an eye and the Rangers immediately went to the two fallen Rangers' sides.

"Casey! Dom!" Lily yelled and quickly checked for a pulse on Dom as Theo slowly pulled Dom onto his back and examined the deep wound that didn't seem to halt its constant bleeding. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart skipped a beat, her hand dropping to her side in disbelief as Theo looked at her slightly hopeful even though he knew the answer. She shook her head slowly and choked out, "Faint…" Lily stifled a sob and sniffed quietly, "There's no time to make it to a hospital."

Anger blinding him, Theo punched the ground hard enough to crack the cement and scrape his knuckles, standing and starting to walk out of the warehouse before the sound of RJ's voice stopped him. "What are you going to do?" RJ asked quietly. "Blindly walk in and expect to come back alive?" RJ waited patiently for an answer that never came and sighed, "You're going to get yourself killed or taken by them. We can't have either of that happen. The Rangers are thinning tremendously and if we go in with anger being our only source of motivation, we might as well put Earth on a plate and personally serve it to the enemy. We're not losing you too." RJ finalized as Theo clenched his hands into fists and turned around, walking back to them reluctantly.

Casey kept watching Dom for any sudden movements and internally sighed in relief when the Rhino Ranger blinked slowly and stared at the hole in the ceiling that he had made when Derek threw him. Casey closed his eyes and fell unconscious soon after as Lily panicked and reassured herself by successfully finding Casey's pulse. "Continue… the Legacy…" Dom said weakly as the others shifted their attention to him quickly.

"What Legacy?" Theo asked, confused, and looked at RJ for an answer, but their mentor shrugged and the pair turned their attention back to Dom who continued his explanation.

"The Ranger… Legacy…" Dom shakily reached for his bracelet on his left wrist and took it off painfully, raising his hand shakily and slowly to give it to RJ. "It must… continue…" He finalized as his arm suddenly dropped and his bracelet fell out of his hand. The bracelet hit the floor with a loud glass-like noise and RJ quickly picked up the bracelet as Lily pressed her fingers on Dom's wrist and closed her eyes, shaking her head once more.

"He's gone…" She choked out and gently let go of Dom's wrist, turning to Casey and silently muttering an apology to her unconscious leader. Sniveling, Lily covered her face and tears freely rolled down her face as Theo placed a comforting hand on her back and hugged her tightly, whispering sweet nothings to her and trying to reassure her that everything was okay.

RJ studied the bracelet briefly and sighed, "From the looks of it, they're not going after this timeline yet. For the time being, anyway." Glancing at the motionless body of his long time friend, RJ muttered a quick apology and turned to the remaining two conscious Rangers. "We need to stay low and frequently be on the move." He said, his voice cracking slightly when he stole another glance at Dom.

* * *

A helicopter lifted off the ground and flew away, "That's not me!" Dom shouted at the top of his lungs, but Derek closed the door and quickly punched him into silence as Dom spit out blood.

"Pathetic, gullible Rangers. It almost makes me want to cry at how easily we can pick you all off. _Almost_." Derek punched Dom again as the Ranger fell to the ground and wiped his nose and mouth from the blood. "What? Did you think I was actually going to kill you?" When he didn't receive a verbal answer and only got an angry glare, Derek laughed evilly. "No, that is not the plan sadly."

" _Derek."_ Someone said out of nowhere.

Smiling, Derek knew it was his master calling him and looked out the window of the helicopter, "Yes?"

" _Conversion. Test it."_ He said simply as Derek smiled wickedly.

Derek looked down at Dom who was on his knees and still glaring at him. "Well, you're in luck, Ranger. You're going to be the new test subject on this new experiment we're working on." Derek crouched down next to Dom as the angry gaze followed him. "What is it that you fight for, Ranger? Power? Money? Satisfaction? What about love?" Derek said with a grin. In response, Dom spat blood bitterly at Derek who closed his eyes in time to avoid blood going on his eyes. Disgusted, Derek wiped the spots of spit and blood off his face and sighed, standing up and turning away from the Ranger so his back faced Dom. After a few minutes, Derek said, "You'll crack." He paused for a moment before quickly spinning around and punching Dom out cold, "Just like everyone else." The Rhino Ranger's body slumped onto the ground and was left there unmoving.

Turning to the pilot of the helicopter, Derek ordered, "Set a course for Time Force." He said as the helicopter disappeared in a time portal.

* * *

Falling to the ground in the time travel device, Vida clenched her jaw and hit the floor angrily, "...No…" She choked out as sudden memories of Chip flooded her mind and tears threatened to fall. Vida knew the truth, the fate of Chip. "NO!" She shouted as she repeatedly punched the ground in anger before curling in on herself on the ground and quietly sobbing into her knees. "I'm so sorry, Chip…" She cried out. "I'm sorry…" Her voice cracked as gentle hands touched her shoulders and she began thrashing about. She didn't want anyone helping her. "Leave me alone."

Adam frowned, "Vida, you can't-"

"TELL ME WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO NOW WITH MY BEST FRIEND GONE!" Vida shouted and stood up, glaring at Adam as tears streamed down her face. "Tell me." She said, but didn't receive and answered. "Tell me!" She yelled forcefully as Adam slightly winced.

"As much as I hate to say it, you have to move on until we defeat the enemy." Adam sighed as Vida stared at him in disbelief.

"Move on? You want me to _forget_ that I didn't just witness my _best friend_ sacrifice himself for someone like me?" Vida asked incredulously.

"We'll lose even more people if you don't let it go for now." Adam said seriously as Vida shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Any of it. Adam didn't care that one of their fellow Rangers died. He doesn't know how hard his death impacted her life, her being. Chip was gone, probably murdered by Xander. Oh, how wrong she was about Xander. He was in control from the very beginning. He wasn't their friend. He wasn't a Ranger.

He was a liar.

He was a traitor.

He was a murder.

Vida clenched her hands and took a deep breath before shoving past Adam, walking upstairs calmly and with a limp trudging towards the front door of the house as Tori and Kira watched her with worry plastered on their faces. "Vida?" Tori called, worriedly as Vida grabbed the doorknob and stopped suddenly, staring at the door in thought. Tori and Kira exchanged confused looks and turned back to Vida who slightly turned her head.

The Pink Ranger spoke with such venom and malice that the pair wondered extremely what had happened over in the Mystic Force timeline, "I'm going to _obliterate_ Xander, even if it's the last thing I do." With that, she left the house and slammed the door closed, leaving the two to stare at the closed door with even more worry and confusion.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it always helps me write!**


	5. Silence

**Got another chapter done in less than a week! I'm getting better!**

 **Dash master 48: Sorry to break the news to ya, but no spoilers. I may bring them back, but I may not. You just need to continue reading to find out!**

* * *

" _Dom_!" The voice sounded distorted and distant.

" _Dom, wake up!_ "

" _You have to get up!_ " He could faintly feel his body being shaken roughly.

" _DOM!_ "

Dom's body jolted up and his eyes shot open as he sat up and immediately looked around the room to examine his surroundings. "Dom…" He heard someone say in relief as they hugged him tightly. "You're alive."

Looking down briefly at the crying and shaking body, Dom gently pushed the long blonde hair away from the woman's face. Even though it was extremely dark, he was able to see the frightened face of a fellow Ranger. "Emily, you're okay…" He said quietly, then he remembered that the last time he saw her, she was trying to kill them. Dom reflexively started to pull away from her, but she just held onto him tighter and repositioned herself so that he could easily escape, but she could still hold onto him.

Knowing that she purposefully gave him an escape route, Dom stopped moving and stared at her sadly. "I'm sorry." She muttered quietly into the crook of his neck. Emily sniffed, "I'm so sorry… Please…" She said weakly as her grip around his shirt tightened. "...please forgive me…"

Dom hesitated before moving his hand to slowly stroke her back in comfort and softly shushed her. "We all know it wasn't your fault. You were being controlled."

"But I saw-" Emily choked out and her eyes widened in horror before pulling away from him and quickly moving to a secluded corner in what Dom quickly discovered was a cell. The Rhino Ranger watched Emily shake with fear for a few moments before shifting to move closer to her, but she whimpered and moved farther from him, which caused him to stop his movement.

"Emily." Dom called quietly as Emily sobbed into her knees quietly. Furrowing his eyebrows, Dom quickly stood and turned to face the bars of the cell. "Hey!" Dom banged on the bars repeatedly and looked around the dark hallway of cells, seeing absolutely no movement. "Hey!" He shouted louder.

"Quiet!" A sudden loud whisper echoed throughout the hall as Dom looked around curiously and tried to find out who had told him to keep quiet. "Are you trying to get us all killed?!" The voice said as a pale hand slowly grasped one of the bars of the cell across from Dom, then a second hand grasped another bar soon after. The pale and scarred face of Blake Bradley appeared in between the hands and held an apathetic expression, "I suggest you shut your mouth before you regret it." The Navy Ranger replied coldly and gripped the bars tighter, making his knuckles even paler.

"Why?" Dom asked, quieting his voice to avoid further hostility.

Looking around as if making sure no one was there, Blake landed his eyes on Dom, "Feel that uneasiness at the back of your neck?" Dom slightly turned his head and admitted that he did indeed feel something on his neck and reached for the back of his head to feel what it was, but was stopped at Blake's sudden quiet shout. "Stop! If you touch it, it'll send electrical shocks throughout your brain and damage your brain permanently." The Rhino Ranger let his arm fall to his side and sat down behind the bars. "It's a device that monitors your every movement. He only started putting it on the people most valuable to him. Hunter was convinced that he could take it off, no problem, but…" Blake trailed off and looked behind him as Dom figured Hunter was in the same cell. "He's been incapacitated for the past week. Hasn't woken up since he tried taking it off as it fried his brain. Hell, smoke started emitting from his head." Blake turned back and carefully examined the Jungle Fury Ranger as Blake moved down to a seating position and leaned on the wall, looking up at the cold cement ceiling and closing his eyes. "I saw them drag you in here with blood staining your face and all that crap." The Navy Ranger chuckled and opened his eyes, "It looked like you got into a nasty fight." Suddenly, Blake sat up straighter and his eyes widened, "No…" Quickly standing up, Blake disappeared into the darkness of his cell as Dom stood up curiously and tried to see what captured Blake's attention.

The multiple sounds of metal smashing against cement unsuccessfully damaging it resonated loudly and repeated several times before stopping as quiet harsh breathing followed. "What are you doing?" Dom asked, proceeding to try and figure out what the Navy Ranger was doing as he could hear Emily whimper every time the loud clash emanated loudly through the cells. Looking briefly at Emily, Dom growled and turned back to the cell across from him, "Would you cut that out?!" He yelled as the smashing stopped abruptly.

"You have to get out of here." Blake huffed and emerged from the darkness of his cell. Taking quick, short breaths, Blake continued, "If you don't find a way out before they come back for you, you won't be converting back."

"'Converting back'?" Dom echoed.

"Converting back, as in, you're evil forever." Blake explained with a blank stare as the rise and fall of his chest was quick and sudden.

"Are you alright?" Dom asked, noticing the uneasiness that Blake was giving off and the sudden quick pace of his chest.

"I'll be fine when you get out of here." Suddenly, the whole cell block jostled as Blake gripped the bars to prevent himself from falling down. "It's too late…" Blake said in defeat as his hands released the bars and he slowly trudged back into the darkness of the cell. Standing up, Dom heard heavy footsteps nearing them as two guards walked into the hall and opened the cell Dom was in. Roughly grabbing him, the first guard pulled him out of the cell as the other one closed and locked the door soon afterward, leaving the shaken Emily to herself. The two guards started to escort Dom away from the cells as Blake's voice echoed, "I hope you regret ever becoming a Ranger because now you'll be the first one to destroy what you hold dear."

* * *

Staring at the place Bridge once stood, Sky clenched his fists in anger and stomped over, picking up the piece of paper and stuffing it into his pocket. "Aren't you going to read what it says?" Jack asked as Sky shook his head furiously and started for their vehicles.

Taking out his communicator, Sky spoke into it, "Rocky, Aisha, we're done here. Time to head back. Meet us at the rendezvous point." Hearing quick acknowledgments from them, Sky disconnected the communications link.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! We're just going to leave this timeline defenseless?" Z asked incredulously as the other Rangers followed Sky to the vehicles. "If we leave, it could pose a threat to our entire being!" Z argued.

Mounting his motorcycle, Sky turned to Z, "They're done with this timeline. If I learned anything from him, it's that he doesn't convert just anyone. He's doing it in a pattern no doubt. We have to figure out this pattern before something drastic happens." Putting on his helmet, Sky started the vehicle as it rumbled to life and he offered a hand to Z, "Now we have to get back. Are you coming or not?" Z thought for a moment and hesitated because she didn't want to leave this timeline, her home. No matter how important her home was, it was best to sacrifice it if it meant saving the entire world. She grabbed his hand as he pulled her onto the bike and gave her a helmet.

Jack and Sydney quickly mounted the other motorcycle, "Where to?" Jack asked and started the motorcycle.

"Back to the Hartford's." Sky answered simply and started driving in a specific direction as they drove in complete silence, all of them very aware of their surroundings and pondering on different outcomes. After a while, Rocky and Aisha drove up next to them on their own motorcycle as Sky broke the silence soon after. "He's playing us."

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked, briefly taking his eyes off the road to look at Sky who drove next to him.

"He wants us to get riled up, to get us angry so we would be reckless." Sky replied and sighed before continuing, "If we run on emotions, we're done for and the world won't be safe."

"The universe won't be safe." Sydney corrected him. "Most likely, he'll use some sort of event that'll dishearten all or most of us."

Sky nodded once, "That's right, so once that event occurs, we have to be ready." A time portal appeared in front of them and they drove for it as it sucked them into the time of Operation Overdrive. Their motorcycles landed on green cut grass as they slowed their vehicles to a stop. "We're safe and sound, Adam." Sky reported, but looked around and noticed something was off immediately. "Wait." Sky said before Z stepped off the vehicle as she sat properly and gave him a confused look behind the helmet. Scanning the area carefully and quickly, Sky quickly turned to the others, "MOVE!" He yelled as the three Rangers quickly drive forward as an energy blast narrowly missed them. "Alternate dimension." Sky breathed out as he turned forty five degrees and parked, seeing the grass being consumed by tiny flames where they once stood.

"How do you know?" Rocky asked and looked around as everything of the Hartford's was in the same place that they had left it. "Looks the same to me."

"Look closer." Sky pointed in the direction of the house as a dark cloud started to slowly consume the house. He revved the engines of the motorcycle, "Let's move." He turned and drove towards the house as Z's eyes widened.

"Uh, Sky?! Wrong way!" Z yelled as the former Blue Ranger didn't answer and continued for the house. Jack and Rocky exchanged unsure looks before following Sky because they knew that the Blue Ranger knew something they didn't. "Sky, are you crazy?" Z shouted as Sky glared through his helmet, determination and anger etched onto his face. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of them as Z gasped in surprise and the cloud neared them. The three motorcycles disappeared into the portal as the cloud consumed the portal moments later.

Landing onto the soft grass, Sky swiftly slowed to a stop and turned the motorcycle forty five degrees so he wouldn't hit Vida who stopped when the portal appeared. "All clear." Vida said bitterly with crossed arms and glared at Sky who took off his helmet and switched off the engine as the other two motorcycles stopped near them. "I need the motorcycle." Vida practically demanded as Z got off the motorcycle and took off the helmet she was wearing.

Sky didn't get off the motorcycle, "Why?" Sky asked and unconsciously gripped the handle tighter with one hand.

"Why does that matter?" Vida grabbed the other handle, but another hand quickly rested on top of hers and she turned angrily to see Rocky standing there. "Let go."

"You're frustrated and angry. No way am I letting you do something alone." Rocky assured as Vida pulled her hand away.

She started backing away from them as the six Rangers slowly and carefully approached her. "I'm going! And you can't stop me! None of you can!" Vida turned and ran for her life. She didn't know where she was going or how long she was going to run for. She just knew that she had to leave this haunted place. Even though she was only here for a short time, it reminded her of the few peaceful moments she had. Soon, the memories of Chip hugging her and assuring her that everything was fine flooded into her mind as tears started to roll down her already tear stained face. Faintly, the sounds of people calling her name behind her grew distant and disappeared eventually. Her legs wobbled and felt weak as she collapsed from the exhaustion of running, even though she had no idea how long it's been since she started running.

Falling to her knees, her vision started to blur and black spots littered her area of vision. Vida felt dizzy and soon the events of the day suddenly hit her hard as she fell forward the side of her face hitting the dry green grass. The Pink Ranger blinked slowly as a figure walked towards her and crouched next to her before she finally closed her eyes and embraced the darkness with open arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff. I need to know if you guys like this or not because just seeing people read it doesn't mean people enjoy it or appreciate it. Leave questions too because I wouldn't want people to be confused, as long as it's not some type of spoiler. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	6. Captured

**Dash master 48: Honestly, I don't think anyone likes spoilers. Plus, if I tell you if someone lives or not then you'll be anticipating it instead of actually focusing on the plot. Also, leaving everything a mystery is my specialty. You'll have to wait until I confirm it. ^~^**

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Dom asked and forcefully held back a glare as Derek stood in front of him with a smirk. "Why won't you just kill me?"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, "I already told you that's not the plan."

"Then what is the plan?" Dom asked as Derek slowly walked around the Ranger in amusement. Being chained to a chair, Dom was unable to glare at Derek when he moved behind him and expected the man to walk all the way around. So when the man didn't appear to his left, the Ranger felt chills roll down his spine as Derek spoke quietly directly into his ear.

"Fight…" Derek quietly drawled out with an evil smirk. "It's all you Rangers are good at." Derek said quietly and lowly and grasped Dom's shoulders gently. "Fighting will be the only thing you're all good at, you just happen to save the world time and time again somehow."

"We protect the world from people like you, no matter the cost. We will defeat you."

"Oh Ranger, you will learn eventually." Derek let go of Dom's shoulders and walked over to a table across the room, picking up a small scalpel and examining it as Dom's breath hitched. "But first, the conversion must be tested and you're our test subject." He said while slowly putting the scalpel down, much to Dom's relief, yet he still felt uneasy because Derek's hand still hovered over the medical tool. Then Derek moved quickly-quicker than the eye can see-and pulled away from Dom just as fast. At first, the Ranger felt nothing, then the pain hit him instantly and he keeled over in pain and coughed out blood. "But you don't need to be conscious for us to test it." Derek smiled wickedly and carefully put down the bloodied tool on the table before turning to face Dom and whispering a few words.

Promptly, Dom screamed in pure agony.

* * *

"DAMNIT!" Blake punched the concrete wall the millionth time that day and felt small streams of warm liquid slowly rolling down his hand and dripping down onto the ground, forming tiny pools of red liquid. He knew what they were doing to Dom. The screaming made him wince at the memory ingrained into the front of his mind. He just wished he could've worked faster and prevented everything that was happening. He wished he could travel to the past and change what he had done.

If only he didn't go back that day.

"Would you just shut up for once?" Someone snapped angrily as Blake growled in frustration and ran his bloodied hand through his messy hair. "Your constant bickering is annoying as hell and really not helping anyone."

"Go to hell, Conner." Blake shot back.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to show you a piece of my-" Conner was interrupted.

"Oh, just shut up! It's not like you're doing anything better!" Blake yelled as Conner shouted back.

"And there they go again…" Taylor said in disappointment, shaking her head with disapproval and leaning back onto the concrete wall as Max sat next to her. "We'll never get out of here, if they keep this up." Uneven breathing caught the pair's attention and they looked around briefly before Taylor stood up from the bed and moved to the bars of their cell. "Emily?" She called quietly, but only silence answered her. "Emily." She tried again and sighed when no one answered her.

Suddenly, a voice sliced through the two Ranger's loud argument, "SHUT UP!" The two quieted immediately because they knew that voice. They knew the emotion laced with those two words because they've heard it being yelled before, maybe not directly at them, but that voice would never be forgotten. "Your rage and sorrow is head splitting, so just stop and let me focus." Bridge said and took deep breaths to calm down.

After a few minutes and another faint yell from above them echoed, Cole asked with concern laced into his voice, "What do you think they are doing to him?"

Bridge screwed his eyes shut before opening them, "Some strange form of torture as far as I can tell. Can't really say anything accurate with my gloves on when I'm this far away."

"Why won't you take them off?" Max asked, curiously.

"With Emily on the verge of breaking down, Blake and Conner still exposed to mounds of anger, and some of you still feeling helpless and useless, I'd rather not risk anything." Bridge admitted glumly.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, very interested in this conversation. He wanted to know exactly how the Green Ranger's civilian powers worked.

"I mean, my powers would be heightened immensely when I take them off, which will most likely cause me to breakdown because of the sheer emotion all of you are emitting. If I can tell what you're all feeling right now with the gloves on, then obviously I'd get hurt in the process of even lifting the glove slightly off my hand." Bridge explained and sighed. "Cam?"

"No, I'm not done yet," Cam responded reluctantly. "I'll tell you when I'm done."

Bridge nodded, despite the Samurai not being able to see him, and sighed, "They'll find a way to save us. All of us." Bridge clenched his fists, "I just know it."

"You know nothing." Blake said bitterly. "If they were coming for us, they would have done so already."

Conner replied, "You cynical son of a-"

"You both need to stop!" Taylor snapped angrily. "Arguing will get us nowhere and they will come for us. Maybe not now, but they will come for us."

A body was pushed inside the hall of cells and fell to the floor with a thud with Derek walking in soon after with a smug grin. The Rangers looked over to see if it was Dom, but the face was hidden and the body was wearing different colored clothes. "Don't count on it." Derek replied. "Even if they did come for all of you, all they'll be coming to save are empty shells because-surprise!-we perfected the conversion. He's an evil genius! Oh, why didn't I free him sooner?" Derek smiled and stood over the body, grinning at the Rangers and kicking the slump body. "Get up." The body groaned and painfully and slowly got up as Derek shoved the red clad Ranger forward and led the Ranger to the cell Emily was in. Opening the cell, Derek shoved the Ranger inside and slammed the cell closed as the Ranger stumbled inside and fell onto the floor, lying on his stomach and unmoving. "Enjoy your new home, Ranger. You'll be staying a long time." Emily crawled over to the Ranger and checked him for any injuries, smiling briefly when she found nothing other than minor cuts and bruises.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and breathed unevenly, "What did you do to him?" Emily asked worriedly, noticing how Nick's expression was distant as if he was reliving a traumatizing event.

Derek grinned, "I'm glad you asked! He witnessed the impossible and it'll haunt him forever." Having the ability to see in the dark clearly, Derek's grin grew when he saw all of the Ranger's expressions. "You're all hopeless. No one will come for you because we'll guarantee everyone's demise and all of you will be the ones to cause it. You will all fall at-"

"Derek!" Someone in green yelled at the entrance of the hallway and walked in. Xander stood there and glared at Derek, "How about you restrain from saying our entire plan to our prisoners?"

"They have false hope, X! I'm just lifting their spirits." Derek said with an innocent smile. "It'll be absolutely boring if I'm talking to empty shells! C'mon X, let me have some fun on this boring ship!"

Xander's seriousness didn't falter, "No." He said sternly as Derek huffed and pouted childishly. Xander pointed at him accusingly, "Don't push it, D. The Master wouldn't want you to compromise us."

"I'm not compromising anything, I promise. I just want to have a little fun!"

"You're defying the Master's orders." Xander said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you're a spoil sport." Derek sighed and nodded, putting his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll stop conversing with our prisoners outside of the mission." Putting his hands down to his sides, Derek started walking out and stopped next to Xander, not bothering to face the Green Ranger. He suddenly dropped his voice to a whisper, "Your hesitation will cost you. I hope you realize that."

Xander clenched his jaw and released a breath, "My problems will stay mine. I suggest you stay out of my business. We'll see who will be laughing in the end."

Derek scoffed, "If you even survive to the end." With that, Derek left with Xander following close behind.

"Nick?" Emily called quietly and lightly shook the Red Ranger. The shocked Ranger covered his face with his hands and ran his hands through his hair slowly before stopping and pulling his hair suddenly. Grabbing Nick's arm gently, Emily teared her hand away when Nick tensed, "Nick…" He started mumbling quietly, but Emily couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Leave him alone, Emily. He's too traumatized to even speak." Blake reasoned and sighed, leaning back on the bed where his brother lay unconscious. C'mon bro, you can fight it. You're strong, stronger than me. You can do it. Blake thought encouragingly and closed his eyes, exhaustion overtaking him.

"Something big is going to happen." Cam concluded reluctantly and fixed his glasses.

"How do you know?" Bridge asked and looked over at the cell across from him where Can occupied it. "What if discovering they can convert someone successfully 'something big?"

Cam shook his head, "No, there's something else. They're planning something." Abruptly standing up, Cam walked over to the bars and stared at where he assumed Bridge was, "Think about it. Conversions, microchips, time travel, all of the Rangers-" Suddenly, Cam stopped himself and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh no…"

"Cam?" Danny called, his eyebrows furrowing when Cam didn't immediately answer him. "What are you talking about?"

"Bridge, what day was it when you left for Kira's time?" Cam asked.

"That was, um, the day we always celebrate Sky's promotion? I think? Uh, maybe, June...fourth? No, today's the fourth, I think, so sixth?" Bridge offered, confused on where this was going.

"That's right, June sixth. How many of us are here in this ship, including Dom?"

"There are twenty of us."

"How many people has he converted fully before they converted Dom?" Cam asked, hoping Bridge was understanding where he was getting at.

"Zero." Bridge still had no clue what Cam was talking about.

"How long has it been since the first attack?"

"About seven days, give or take."

Danny shook his head in confusion, "Okay, I still don't understand what you're getting at."

"Me neither," Bridge replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Facepalming, Cam sighed, "Y'know, even Dustin would understand this. If he was awake, he would answer. It's simple. Two thousand seven." The silence that answered made him groan and he sighed in frustration. "June sixth two thousand seven. That's in two days."

Blinking, Conner raised a brow, "Okay, how did you even get those numbers to come out as a date? That could've been pure coincidence!"

"There's a pattern here." Cam said inquisitively, ignoring Conner.

"There's no pattern!" Conner replied incredulously and shot his arms up into the air. "You literally took numbers from out of your ass and decided to turn those numbers into a date. How the hell are we supposed to believe you on something as bogus as that?"

"Hey smart ass!" Cam retorted angrily, "Look at someone's microchip, then tell me I'm crazy." Conner turned to Ethan who sighed and turned around as the Red Ranger closely inspected the microchip.

It was counting down.

Conner stumbled back and fell onto his butt, his hand unconsciously moving to his chest. "Why is it counting down?" The Red Ranger swore he never saw the numbers counting down before.

"If you look at the microchip closer, there's a sequence of numbers on it that looks random, but it's there for a reason." Cam responded as Conner did see a sequence of numbers that he didn't notice before.

"Six six two zero zero seven." Conner read reluctantly and his eyes widened.

"You can't tell me that's not a date." Cam replied. "Something tells me that whatever they're planning is going to happen on that date. And if my calculations are correct, once the timer hits zero, it'll be June sixth."

"We need to find out what happens that day." Max responded and started recalling all of the events that were leading up to this day.

Taylor shook her head, "That's impossible! How can we figure out their whole plan in less than two days and have enough time to warn the rest of the Rangers."

"We have to try!" Max argued, disappointed by his teammate's lack of confidence in them. "If we don't try, we'll never know."

"It can also bring the Power Rangers to extinction!" Taylor shouted which silenced Max immediately and he looked down in realization. It was true. If they somehow escaped their cells, they had no idea what timeline they're in without tampering with the ship's computers. And they were positive that if they even touched the console of one of the computers, the evil mastermind would know. "We have to be careful because there'll be no point in trying if we all die in the end."

 **A/N: Please leave a review and favorite and follow this story! Your support always encourages me! ^~^**


End file.
